On Eagle's Wings
by jessica97
Summary: Does the last goodbye really mean goodbye forever? The story of a hero's final days. NOW COMPLETELY FINISHED!
1. Sickness

**New Notes (November 2012):** I've read a few Sound of Music fanfictions recently and have been inspired to fix my fics up a bit! I consider _On Eagle's Wings_ to be my best, however I do know there were some mistakes. I wrote this while I was in high school; naturally there were some errors. I am keeping it pretty close to the original story, but plan on fixing it up so it is an easier read! I would love to hear from you, please review!

**Original Notes:** I rewrote this whole chapter to make it better and I think I have succeeded thanks to the help of my two wonderful betas, Annamaria and Krisa. Thanks you two and without your help this would not be what it is now. Please tell me what you think of this story now that it is new and improved!

**On Eagle's Wings**

Maria watched as her train pulled into the Grand Central Station. Walking out of the subway, she glanced around at the giant buildings surrounding her. Even though there were many people in New York she felt lonely. She climbed out of the train and walked briskly to her destination. As she walked by the St. Patrick's Cathedral she shook her head. It stunned her that the buildings in New York were tall enough to cover the Cathedral's high rising steeples that were supposed to reach heaven. After stopping for a minute to stare at the Cathedral she immediately remembered why she was there. She had to see her Husband.

Being slightly intimidated, not to mention quite scared, she walked over to the doctor's office, praying that Georg was all right. Maria had had to leave her family while they were touring on the west coast.

A few weeks back her beloved husband had not looked so well and soon it had become apparent that something was terribly wrong. At first he seemed to just be tired and exhausted. Georg would at times complain of terrible headaches and being dizzy.

"I'm not sick, the Captain had argued fiercely. "Let me stay with you and our children. That is all I want." He had argued. Maria granted him his wish for a few weeks, only to see his condition worsen. Georg's happy optimistic attitude soon faded and he spent most of his time in bed. As a group, they had decided it would be best for him to go and see a specialist in New York.

Maria had elected to come and see him a week after he had been taken away. She had wanted to make sure everything was all right.

So she stood at the doorway of the doctor's office alone, without any of the cheerful family that had become so vital to her in the past years.

Maria entered the large hospital. She immediately walked to the receptionist to find where her husband was.

"Do you know what room Captain von Trapp is in?" Maria asked in a hushed voice to a man at the counter.

"Mrs. von Trapp?" he asked. Maria nodded with an anxious smile. She felt a sudden rush of excitement at the fact she would get to see her husband again. "Certainly, I will take you to him immediately and have the doctor come and tell you about his condition." Maria followed him to her husband's room.

She went in and gazed at Georg's sleeping face. Maria realized that Georg did not look extremely different to her relief. He had maybe lost a slight bit of weight, but other than that he looked like the same Georg she had always loved. She walked over to his bed and brushed her hand against his face.

"Darling?" Georg asked as his eyes slowly opened.

"Ssssh, go back to sleep; get some rest." Maria answered gently.

"I am so happy you are finally here," he told her, sitting up a little bit more.

"I was hoping you would come. It's so lonely here in New York. You know it is a little funny actually, you wouldn't think you could feel alone in a city with so many people, but you do."

"That's exactly how I felt! Anyway, darling how are you felling? Any better?" she asked while stroking his hand.

"Well, now that you are here, I do," he replied. Maria could here the gentleness to his voice that he had always had. She sensed, however, a bit of sadness as well. "Maria, I really just want to go home. Can you ask the doctor if you can take me back to Vermont? Please. These people are nice, but it…well…it's not home," he told her. Maria looked at her husband's pleading eyes; she could not believe that he, Captain von Trapp, had been reduced to begging. She figured he was desperate and when they returned home he would be back to his old self.

"I'll see what I can do Georg. Now you go and sleep some more while I talk to the doctors," she told him. He nodded as she bent down to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Georg."

"Love you too Maria," he mumbled as gazed at her as she left the room, amazed at how beautiful she still looked after years of marriage.

Maria walked to the doctor's office and, to her luck; no one was in to see him so she was able talk to him immediately.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Gray. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine thank you, and you?" he replied.

"I am all right, though I would be better if Georg was better and well," she told him honestly.

"I understand…" The doctor said.

"He really wants to go home. Don't you think that be better for him anyway? The nice mountain air that is in Vermont?" Maria asked.

"I think home would be a very good idea Baroness," he told her.

"Really? When can I take him home?" she asked. Thoughts flew through Maria's head of Georg fully recovered and happy again in Stowe. They would continue to live their happy, wonderful lives.

"As soon as possible; tonight if you wish," he replied.

"Tonight! How wonderful! Thank you, Doctor! Georg will be so pleased. Does this mean he has recovered?" she asked. The Doctor looked her straight in the eye; very slowly he got up from his chair.

"Sit down, Maria. I have something to tell you."

Maria could tell that whatever he had to tell her was not good. Her face grew white with anticipation and fear. Feeling her heart begin to race, she sat down immediately, suddenly frightened that the news could be bad.


	2. Together Forever

Ch. 2: Together Forever

            Maria could feel her heart pounding quickly.  She sat on the chair with her eyes wide open, waiting for the Doctor to speak.

            "We got the X-rays of Georg's brain back today," he told her as he displayed the pictures in front of Maria.  Maria gazed at the photos, hoping that nothing was wrong.  He pointed to a black spot in his brain to direct attention to it.  Her eyes followed and gazed at the black spot anxiously.

            "What is it?  What's wrong?" Maria asked tensely. 

            "There seems to be a tumor in Georg's brain, Baroness," he replied gently.  Maria stared blankly; it took a moment for the information to register completely.  She realized that she had been taking everything for granted.  With the sudden uncertainty of her husband's future, Maria realized how lucky she had been for twenty years.  She exhaled and elected to think positively; maybe nothing would be wrong at all.

            "I…I…can't believe this.  Will it hurt him?  Can he get treatment?" she asked hopefully. 

            "Baroness, there is no treatment," he told her gently.

            "Why not?" She asked. 

            "I'm afraid it's not just a tumor it's…" He began.

            "Yes?" Maria answered.  He glanced at Maria's hopeful eyes painfully.

            "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid it's not only a tumor, but a cancerous one," he finished. 

            "Then, there is nothing that can be done?" Maria asked.  The doctor stared at her dumbly.  "Is there anything?  There has to be some sort of medicine, or surgery or…" her voice trailed off when she saw the look on his face. 

            "There is no cure…" he whispered.  "I would say the Captain has about a month to live, two if he is lucky," he whispered finally. 

            "But, we can't just let him die like that!  There has to be something we can do," she protested.

            "I would say the only thing that might work now is prayers.  I will go and send for someone to collect the Baron's things so you can take him home.  Baroness, I would recommend that you continue to be positive around him, if you're not, he might give up too soon."

"You mean I shouldn't even tell him he is going to die?" Maria asked, incredulously.  "I can't lie to him, Doctor.  He is my husband, my soul mate, I have never lied to him."

"I understand.  Please, Baroness just don't give up too soon.  There have been bigger miracles in this world." Maria nodded as the Doctor bid her goodbye and walked off to see another patient.  As he closed the door, Maria couldn't help but let the hot tears fall from her blue eyes.  She didn't know how she could face Georg after the news.  Maria closed her eyes and prayed for guidance; she had no idea how she would tell Georg.    

            A few hours later Maria walked back down to Georg's room.  She was ready to leave New York and didn't wish to come back any time soon. 

            "Maria, we get to go home!" Georg exclaimed joyfully. 

            "Yes, It's wonderful isn't it?" Maria said quietly.  She sensed Georg's joy and wanted him to remain in high spirits.  She walked over to Georg's bed and gave him a big hug, but couldn't keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

            Georg sensed something was wrong, but decided to overlook it for the time being.  He continued, 

            "Maria, it will be exactly the way it was before.  You, the children and I all at home in Stowe!  After the tour is over it will be just like it always should've been!" 

            Maria looked at him with sadness.  He really looked fine, not at all like a patient who was going to die in less than two months.  The Doctor had even said that he should be able to walk, talk and do all the things he normally did for a few weeks.  Maria smiled at him and gently rested her hand on his.

            "Well then, I guess we should try to catch the next train, hmm?" Georg nodded as she helped him get out of bed.  A while later they walked to the train station.  While they walked and boarded their train, Georg talked incessantly about his experience in New York.  Maria made sure to listen well enough to smile and nod in the right places, but she barely said anything to him. 

            For once in her life, something had silenced her completely.  Usually, she always had a solution, or at least was able to say what she was thinking, but at that moment, she felt completely lost. 

'How are you supposed to go about telling someone they are going to die?' Maria thought to herself.  'Especially the someone you love more than yourself?'  Sighing deeply, she looked at Georg's eyes.  He brought her quickly back into reality with his visible concern.

"Maria?" he asked.  "Are you all right, darling?  You barely said a word this entire time; usually it's you who does most of the talking." Georg smiled, as he looked down at Maria who was lying on his shoulder.  Tears again began to fill Maria's eyes.  Instantly, Georg sat her up and put his arm around her.

"What's going on?" he asked.  Georg suddenly thought of what could be troubling his wife.  "What did those doctors tell you?"  Maria sat in silence. 

"Nothing, Georg, nothing.  I'm just a little tired; that's all." Maria told him unconfidently, "You know, it was a long trip to New York this morning. 

"I know you're keeping something from me," he told her, looking straight into her eyes.  "You're not a very good liar."

"It's really nothing…"

"Maria, marriage is based on truthfulness.  For twenty-five years, we have always been honest with each other.  We probably know every single secret about each other; so why start now?" Georg asked.  Tears began to trickle down Maria's face.  Sobbing, she put her head on Georg's shoulder.    

"I'm sorry, I should really be the strong one here.  I just can't stand losing you," Maria stammered.  Georg looked at her, wanting to know what the Doctor had told her, knowing it had something to do with his health.  Maria knew he was waiting anxiously for the news so she blurted it out amid her sobs. 

"You're sick, Georg.  Really sick," Maria began, before tears consumed her once more and she couldn't continue.  Georg took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. 

"What's wrong?" he asked without hesitation.

"You have a tumor in your brain.  They said it's inoperable and you have a month, if you're lucky, to live."

Georg grasped her hand tighter as he looked ahead of him.  He could not believe the news, even though he had suspected something might be wrong.  It broke his heart that his wife was going through such pain because of him. 

"Why are they letting me go home then?" he asked her, still not looking into her eyes.  Maria turned towards him.

"The Doctors told me it would be better if you were at home, in the mountains…for your last days.  I'll take care of you," Maria answered. 

"You don't have to do that, Maria.  It might be better to keep me in the hospital," he told her as he pulled her into another hug. Maria's tears stopped and she sat up straighter.

"Why?" she asked.  "You want to stay?"

"No, it just might be to big of a trouble for you," he replied.  "I don't want to see you going through anything that would hurt you."

"Darling, I'm staying with you until the end," Maria told him softly.  "I'm never going to leave you," a tear rolled down Georg's cheek and Maria wiped it away; bending down to kiss him.


	3. Understanding

Ch. 3: Understanding

            The train finally reached Waterbury and Maria and Georg took a taxi back to their home in Stowe.  Both of them sat in the bus in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.  The sun was setting over the mountains and its warmth contrasted deeply with their moods.  Maria stared at the hill as the taxi crept closer to their home.  When they arrived she took their luggage inside and went to her room immediately.

            Georg shook his head and followed her closely into their room.  Maria could sense that a wall was already forming between them.  That was the last thing she wanted.  She was, after all, the one who had yelled at Georg for distancing himself from his children.  She decided the best thing she could do was try to make thing as normal as possible for him. 

            Georg could tell that Maria was in deep thought, so he sat down by her on the bed and waited for her to talk to be ready to talk to him.  The news that Maria had given him had only scared him a little.  He had always believed in God and Heaven.  The one thing he feared more than death was being away from his wife, who had been at his side for twenty-five years.  He hadn't thought anything would change before he died, but he sensed Maria had already separated herself from him, however slightly.  Georg sighed, not wanting to believe Maria had already decided to let him go.   They sat for a little while longer in silence before Georg decided to speak.

            "Maria, maybe it would be better…"

            "Georg I'm so sorry," Maria broke in.  "I didn't mean to distance myself from you this much, especially in the few hours I've been with you.  I don't want to lose you any earlier than I have to."  Georg smiled at her as she moved closer to him and put her arms around him.

            "I love you," Maria told him.

            "I know," he whispered as he kissed her.  "I love you too." He deepened the kiss, as Maria tightened her grip on him.  Maria and Georg fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake up until the late morning. 

            When she woke up, Maria reached over to her husband and lightly caressed his back.  He rolled over and opened his eyes to gaze at her. 

            "So what do we do now?" Maria asked him.  "We have to tell the children at some point." Georg shivered at the fact that his children had yet to hear of the news.  They probably still thought he was suffering from the flu. 

            "I would feel better if they were home," he told her honestly.  Maria smiled at him compassionately.

            "So would I," she agreed.  "I just don't think they can come until the tour is over.  And I couldn't bear telling them the news if it wasn't to their faces."

            "The tour ends in three weeks, right?" Georg asked. 

            "Yes, three weeks.  Then they will be home."  Georg nodded to Maria. 

            "Well, then, we will just have to wait for them," he told her with a smile.  "There is no use upsetting them and making them come home early."

            "But, Georg…I don't want you to…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.  Georg took her hand as an attempt to calm her down. 

            "Maria, I know I'm not God, but I won't die until I see my children.  We'll pray, and they'll be home in no time.  While they are gone we can do things together.  Things we have always wanted to do, and spend as much time as possible together." Georg smiled at the sight of his wife grinning for the first time in days. 

            "All right, if that's what you want," she told him. 

            "All I want is to spend my last days with you, Maria," he answered earnestly.  Tears filled Maria's eyes again.  He pulled her into another hug. 

"It's not worth it to be sad."

            "Are you scared?" Maria asked him in a whisper. 

            "Well everyone is a little afraid of death.  Even Jesus was scared and he knew he was going to heaven," Georg admitted to Maria. 

            "At least we won't have to be crucified when we die," Maria mentioned. Georg smiled. 

            "Exactly!" he exclaimed.  "It is almost as if God picked the worst way for him to die to show us all that even though it hurts, we have an eternity in heaven.  Agathe always used to tell you can't live forever, because then you would be stuck on this planet forever…never getting to heaven.  Would you really want to be stuck on this planet forever?  You just have to try to accomplish as much as you can in the time you have."

            "Some people are so afraid of dying that they forget to live," Maria said.  He looked up at her in surprise.

            "Yes…she used to say that as well.  She also said, " 'don't be afraid of dying, be afraid of an unlived life,'" he said smiling at Maria.  "I forgot all of what she said until you came into my life.  I was so scared of death because after she died I felt everyone deserted me, even God.  You proved he was there, just waiting for me to look." Maria smiled at him. 

            "Did the Navy teach you to not fear death too?" she asked. 

            "They told us that we would die heroes, which was an honor.  We would be remembered in our country, and perhaps the world, forever if we died for the country.  In some ways I guess it would have been nice to die as a hero, be remembered forever…" Georg told her sighing. 

            "You'll always be a hero to me," Maria answered him.  "And to ten children who love you dearly.  No one in this family will ever forget you."  She gave him a kiss.  "And who knows," She added.  "Perhaps you are still a hero to many people that know of you." Georg laughed at her a little.

            "I highly doubt that Maria," he told her. 

            "Well you never know, do you?" she asked.  He laughed again and kissed her passionately. 

            "You know the only reason I'm scared?" he asked her seriously. 

            "Why?" she responded. 

            "I'm scared of not being with you," he answered slowly.  Maria responded thoughtfully.

            "Well, Agathe will be up there with you.  She is probably waiting right now, this very second.  She might even meet you at those pearly gates."

            "I know, and I'm happy about that.  I'm still going to miss you," he replied.  "I'll be waiting for you, you know."

            "Right at the gates?" she asked. 

            "Right at the gates," he echoed giving her a kiss.  "And don't you think for a minute I won't be watching all of you from up above."

            "Oh you mean you think you will still be running the ship, huh Captain?" she asked jokingly.

            "What do you expect?  A Captain never abandons his ship and I don't intend on breaking those rules.  However, you are in command, as always.  I did put you in command the first day I met you, did I not?" he asked. 

            "You certainly did.  Do you think they have any whistles in Heaven?" she asked. 

            "Hey…that wasn't…" He began before Maria turned over and kissed him fully on the lips. 

            "Maria?" he asked.

            "Hmm…" she replied. 

            "Will you tell me when it's over?" he asked.  "Tell me when I should accept death and leave the rest up to God."

            "I will Georg, of course I will," Maria answered him.             

"Good," he smiled.  "And I don't want my funeral to be a big deal.  I definitely don't want any moping after I'm gone," he told her.

            "Georg I'm afraid that's impossible.  If you expect me not to cry…or any of your children not to cry…"

            "I mean long after I'm gone Maria.  I want you to all be strong and understanding.  Make sure they don't forget to live.  Don't close them out; like I did"

            "I'll do my best," Maria promised. 

            "I know you will.  And my dear, get married again," he told her.  Maria looked at him for a moment.  She could tell it was hard for him to say. 

            "Georg I…"

            "Maria, I know you think right now that you couldn't fall in love with anyone else, but that point has been proven wrong.  I thought the same thing when Agathe died, but I am hopelessly in love with you now."

            "I think it was a little different with you though," Maria told him. 

            "How?" he asked. 

            "Well, for one thing the only reason I didn't turn out to be a nun is because I fell in love with you.  I wouldn't have married anyone if it hadn't been for you.  The truth is, I don't want to be with anyone except you, ever." Georg smiled at Maria. 

            "That's really how you feel?" he asked.

            "Of course.  I love you so much," She paused.  "You know, sometimes I wonder about that death do us part vow." Maria told him. 

            "Me too, sometimes I feel that our love will last much longer."

            "It will Georg.  I will love you for all eternity."  Georg smiled at her remark. 

            "Think of it, Maria.  When we are in heaven we will be together until…well forever."

            "I know and it will be perfect," Maria finished; as she bent down to kiss him again. 


	4. Liberty

Ch. 4: Liberty

Georg and Maria spent a week lounging around their home in Stowe. They took strolls and sometimes did simple things that made them happy. In there time together they remained happy, yet were aware that his illness was getting more serious everyday.

One night Maria got a call from Dr. Gray in New York, who wanted to check up on Georg.

"I want to check on him and tell you the symptoms you might look for to tell when…" he trailed off.

"It's going to be over?" Maria finished.

"Yes," he told her. They made plans to meet once again in New York to perform a few more tests.

So that was the reason Maria and Georg were once again on their way to the city of New York. Georg was not happy about going so Maria decided to take him to a special place in New York she knew he would love.

There was one thing Georg had never done that Maria knew he had always wanted to do. So she quietly bought tickets for a ferry and then walked to the Doctor's office with Georg. As they did a check-up on Georg, Dr. Gray talked to Maria about what to look for when his condition worsened.

Maria listened to his words halfheartedly, storing them in the back of her mind. She had no intention of thinking of the sad times ahead, just yet. Thanking the doctor, Maria left with Georg as soon as she could. She had a strange feeling that they would never be back to that Doctor together.

Maria whispered to Georg to walk to the subway with her. They walked together to the subway with Georg playfully demanding explanation.

"Where are we going, Maria? Please tell me," He demanded playfully as they sat down in the subway bound for Battery Park. Maria smiled at him. He reminded her of one of their children.

"Well, my dear, you'll see when we get there," she smiled as she caught his eye as he glared at her.

The train reached Battery Park around noon and they both walked outside. It was raining lightly and fog hung over the sea like the stars hovering above the earth.

"Now can you tell me?" he sweetly asked.

"Yes, this is where were going," Maria told him, happily pointing to the Statue of Liberty, as she boarded the boat. He was speechless as they climbed to the top level of the ferry. Maria put her arms around Georg as they both stood on the top of the ferry gazing at the far off figure of the statue.

"You knew I always wanted to go here?" he asked in surprise. Maria laughed.

"I think everyone did," she stated, "you were so upset that you couldn't get off at Liberty Island."

"It's definitely prettier than Ellis Island. Don't you agree?" He asked. Maria just nodded and gazed at the statue.

"I'm glad we came on a day when it wasn't sunny. I love the fog," Maria told him softly.

"Yes it does make the Statue seem much more majestic, hm?" he asked. Maria just nodded again as the boat crept closer to it. "This is how it was when we first came here, remember?"

"You mean it was foggy like this?" she asked.

"Yes, and remember the children when they saw the Statue. I'll never forget the look in their eyes. They were fascinated," he told her.

"Suddenly whatever doubts they had about coming here were all erased," Maria added.

"All because of that Statue and what it symbolizes," Georg finished. The boat reached the dock and Georg and Maria walked out onto Liberty Island.

"Well, here we are," she commented as they began to walk closer to the statue. Maria saw the look in Georg's eyes and she quickly told him the disappointing news. "Darling, the doctors say that you can't climb to the top. There're worried you will become exhausted."

"But Maria, I'll be fine. I promise I won't become exhausted," he said before looking at her and seeing there was no point in arguing.

"Can we at least go up to the top of the pedestal?" he asked hopefully. "It could be romantic," he added putting his arm around her shoulder. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Well, when you put it that way…" she began before he kissed her and quickened his pace to get to the back of the Statue.

They rode to the top of the pedestal in an elevator. At the top of the pedestal there was a museum containing information on the Statue of Liberty. After meandering around the museum, Maria and Georg walked outside to get a view of New York. Maria sighed as she leaned into Georg. He really didn't seem very different from before. To her, he was still he strong and loving sea captain.

"It's really is beautiful isn't it?" she commented.

"It is. You know sometimes I wish the world could be more like America," he added.

"What do you mean? Free?" Maria asked.

"Well yes. We are free to do what we want within reason. We also have opportunities that some never get when they live elsewhere. I know the system of government isn't perfect; nothing ever is, but it's close to being perfect."

"Do you miss Austria, darling?"

"Well in a way I do. I'll always be Austrian; that will never change. However, I'm extremely proud to be called an American as well," he answered.

"That's how I feel too. We are so blessed Georg, so blessed," Maria said softly.

"We are rather blessed, aren't we?" he asked her. Putting his arm around her and pulling her closer he continued, "Thank you, Maria."

"For what?" she asked.

"Bringing me here. It is very special," he concluded.

"I thought so, too."

"Of course, anything I do with you is truly magical," he concluded. She smiled as he tightened his grip on her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Later as they walked around the path to the front of the statue they realized that the children would be home in a week.

"Time really flew by; I can't believe they are done with the tour already!" Maria exclaimed. "Soon they will be home. I can't wait to see them," she added.

"Really? You mean you can't wait for a loud house again. I was just getting used to the peace," Georg told her. Maria gave him a sharp look to keep herself from laughing, but it didn't work.

"I wonder how the little ones are doing," she told him. "I still don't believe it was the best idea to leave Eleanor and Johannes with Uncle Max. They're barely even teenagers."

"Yes, and I'm sure Max has let them run off to every club across the country all by themselves," Georg laughed.

"Georg!" Maria shot him a glare.

"I'm kidding! I'm sure they're doing fine, my love. It's fun to travel the USA, you know."

"I guess you're right," she admitted.

"My wife tells me I'm right before I die. I never thought I'd hear those words. My darling, I thought _you_ were always right!" Georg exclaimed.

"Well I am," she began, "most of the time."

"You are amazing," he told her shaking his head. Before he could comment any more Maria broke into a wide grin and threw her arms around him. He smiled back and kissed her passionately.

Eventually they rode the ferry back to the mainland, as the sun was setting over the Statue of Liberty. When they reached New York City, Maria and Georg made their way to the Subway to go home, together, one last time.


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Notes: Okay I'm finally updating. You'll be happy to know I have four chapters uploaded right now. So if you review and tell me what you think I'd be happy to post more soon! I'd like to thank my two wonderful betas again for helping make this story flow and sound good!

Ch. 5: Calm Before the Storm

Maria had the strangest feeling as she walked into her house, with Georg. She was happy that their last trip to New York together had been full of happy memories, but she didn't want to think of what was going to happen in the near future. He was there with her now, but soon he would be gone. Maria couldn't bear the uncomfortable feelings welling up inside her. What was she going to do after he died? How was she supposed to live?

She couldn't picture her brave husband weak enough to die, but that was what was going to happen. Maria could sense his fear as well. They both knew the truth without ever discussing it; they were both terrified of the future. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized that no matter how much one believed in God, there would always be fear of death.

The doctors had told her that Georg was getting weaker. Even if she couldn't see it, he was. They had also said that it was possible for him to grow weaker and die abruptly, without warning. Maria hoped with all her heart it wouldn't be too painful for him. The doctors said there was little chance of him dying with little pain, but according to them it had happened occasionally.

As she got ready for bed and climbed under the covers she prayed for a peaceful death for her husband. While praying she wondered, could one really die peacefully? She turned over to look at her sleeping husband. To her surprise he was wide awake, his sparkling eyes staring straight at her.

"Darling, are you all right? I thought you would be sleeping by now," Maria asked him.

"I was waiting for you," he replied softly. "You see I don't know how many more nights I have to be with you. I want to make the most of each one."

"But Georg, you really need to rest, darling," Maria protested.

"No, I just need to be with you, Maria," he whispered as he kissed her. Maria gave in and kissed him back passionately; amazed that after twenty-five years they could still be so deeply in love.

A while later Maria awoke in Georg's arms. Neither of them had gotten much sleep, but she was wide awake. Seeing the Statue of Liberty the day before made her think back to how much her life had changed since when she first entered the Abbey. Before she had met Georg she had never thought it was possible to love someone for so long, but once she met him everything had changed. However, she was amazed that she still felt so lucky to be in his arms. After twenty-five beautiful years of being with Georg, she was even more in love with him than before. Knowing that someday she wouldn't be able to wake up like this, she made a mental note of everything around her. She never wanted to forget how it felt to lay in his arms, as his wife.

"Maria?" Georg asked, "you awake?"

"Yes, I am. Are you awake too, darling?" she laughed. He opened his eyes wider and he broke out into a smile.

"Let's go eat breakfast!" he cried. Maria smiled at his seemingly high spirits. She got up and picked up her robe from the floor.

"Sounds good," Maria answered.

The week went by quickly for Maria and Georg. Maria was surprised by the end of the week that Georg still was holding up well. He hadn't had, as many spouts with dizziness and nausea recently and he didn't seem sick. The thing that scared Maria was that a month was nearly up and the doctors had only given him a month, if that, to live.

The children were due back the next day. That meant that Georg and Maria had only one more day completely to themselves. The whole week they had done things with each other that they loved to do, it had been wonderful and both had enjoyed it immensely.

Later that evening, they sat down on a blanket on one of the hills behind their house to watch the sun set over the mountains. Everything seemed peaceful and nearly perfect…if only that awful tumor in Georg's head just didn't exist. Thoughts flashed threw Maria's head. 'He is going to die,' she thought. She had not let herself come to that complete realization until then. She didn't understand was he seemed so healthy.

"Is this just the calm before the storm?" Maria wondered out loud without realizing she had. Georg looked at her strangely, noticing her far off look.

"Maria, are you all right?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"Maria?" he called again.

"Yes?" she jumped, his voice bringing her back to reality.

"Are you all right?" he repeated again. "You were mumbling something about the calm before the storm. I don't think it's going to rain anytime soon so what were you talking about?"

"Oh, darling I don't know. It just seems like you're not in any pain right now. You're not hiding it from me, are you, Georg?"

"I would never hide anything from you, Maria. You know that. Just being near you has helped," he told her. She looked at him questionably; not sure she was doing a good thing.

"Georg, if I'm making you worse by doing things with you…"

"No, Maria," he interrupted. "You're not making anything worse. If anything you've made me stay healthy longer. There's no other way I would rather spend my last month than with you beside me." Tears filled Maria's blue eyes.

"Oh, Georg I do love you so," she said softly as she buried her head into his chest. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

Georg just sat for a minute content with his wife in his arms. 'How am I supposed to leave her?' He wondered. 'I love her too much to leave.' A sudden fear overcame him; he was afraid to die. He didn't want to leave Maria's side, ever. He put his hand gently on her shoulder and replied to her.

"I've noticed. Thank you for taking care of me and being here for me, Maria. I love you so much, too." Maria smiled and picked her head up.

"I've noticed," she said as they both began to laugh, before their lips met in a passionate embrace.

After the sun had set and Maria and Georg had dinner and read together they climbed into bed. Maria looked over at Georg who was turned over so he wouldn't face her.

Georg was deep in thought, worrying about the children coming home and his inevitable death. He knew the children would not take the news easily, no matter how much they softened it for them.

Maria knew he couldn't be sleeping yet, but she was curious; because he had always wanted to at least put his arms around her before they went to sleep.

"Georg?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he whispered.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," he answered. She wasn't too sure she believed his answer. He didn't sound very convincing.

"I don't believe you," she replied bluntly. "Tell me the truth; are you not feeling well?"

"No I feel fine…"

"Georg," Maria began gently.

"The children are coming home tomorrow," Georg said with a sigh. Maria stared at his back, confused. Didn't he want them home?

"Yes aren't you happy?" she asked. He didn't answer and Maria began to get slightly impatient. "Darling, please turn over and speak to me," she said. She grabbed his hand and caressed it tenderly. He rolled over slowly to face Maria. She gasped in shock as she saw his usually sparkling blue eyes filled with tears. "What is it, my love?" she asked wiping the tears away with her fingers and then kissing him gently on the cheek.

"What if they turn away from me? What if they're so scared that they don't even want to talk to me anymore? What will I do? I couldn't bear not being able to see and talk, really talk to my children one last time," he confessed.

"Darling that will never happen. They might be sad and a little scared, but they will certainly want to be with you as long as possible. There're going to be distraught at the prospect of losing you, but there's no way around that," Maria told him.

"But Maria, even you became distant for a little bit after you told me. We the closest couple in the world and still…"

"Georg, that was different. I had to give you terrible news that I didn't know how you'd react to. This time you will tell them and they will do everything in their power to make your last days special," she told him.

"Are you sure, darling?" he asked.

"Almost positive. I know because that's what I would've done to my Mother if she hadn't die so suddenly. They'll probably be scared and shocked at first, but they love you too much to distance themselves from you for the last days we'll all be together."

"Thank you, Maria," he told her. "Have I mentioned today that I love you more than anything?"

"I think you have a few times," Maria answered.

"Only a few? I guess I'll have to show you how much I love you and tell you a hundred more times; so you'll always remember."

"I'll remember, Georg, for the rest my life," she murmured as she kissed her husband zealously.


	6. Reunited

Ch.6: Reunited

Being the youngest, at eleven years old, Johannes was the first child to complain. "Are we there yet? How much longer?" whined Johannes, from the backseat of the car. "I want to see papa!"

"We will be there in about five minutes," Max replied.

"I want to see mother and father," Louisa said quietly. "And make sure father is all right," she added.

"Oh, Louisa. We all want that," Liesl told her gently. The other children nodded, and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Look! There's our mountain!" Kurt exclaimed. Brigitta looked out the window and shook her head at him.

"Kurt that is not a mountain, it's a hill and…"

"Here we are!" Max cried, interrupting the argument. Their car pulled into a long dirt driveway in front of their house. Maria saw them through the window and immediately ran out to greet them.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Maria cried happily, opening her arms as the children ran to her.

"Mother! We missed you!" they cried as she hugged them tightly in her arms. The children's happiness was apparent for a few minutes, until Brigitta began to look around.

"Mother, where is father?" she asked, visibly concerned. Maria's smiled faded as she thought of Georg. The children sensed her change of mood immediately.

"What's wrong, Mother? Father is all right, isn't he?" asked a very concerned Eleanor. She was about eighteen and very much the way Brigitta had been as a child. Maria sighed knowing that the truth would have to be acknowledged.

"Children your father's inside, lying down. Were going to have a family meeting with him, as soon as you're ready," she told them gently. Without speaking the children walked into the house. Maria had begun to follow the children when suddenly she noticed Max.

"Hello Maria! How nice it is to finally see you!" he cried. Maria gave him a small smile.

"It's good to see you too, Max. I'd love to hear about the trip, but I think Georg and the children are waiting for me."

Max looked at her questioningly and silently entered the house along with Maria. When Maria walked into the living room the first sight she saw was her ten children hugging their father and surrounding him closely. Maria smiled to herself. Though most of the children were grown up and had their own families already they all loved their house in Stowe and their adult lives never stopped them from visiting frequently.

She watched as they asked their father question after question.

"Are you sick, Father? What did the doctors say?" Louisa asked quietly. Georg's eyes met Maria's and she nodded her head.

"Children? Will you sit down for a moment? We have something to tell you," Maria motioned for them to sit down. They did so obediently. Maria didn't know how to start. She felt a lump forming in her throat as eleven faces stared at her expectantly. Walking over to Georg, she began to speak.

"Your Father is very sick." Their eyes gazed at Georg as he began to speak.

"The doctors found a tumor in my brain. I have cancer and there's no way for it to be removed. I don't have very long to live; a few weeks maybe," he finished for his wife.

The children were silent, but horror was visible on their faces.

"Father's going to die?" asked Johannes. Maria's heart broke as she quietly whispered,

"Yes." Her answer sent Johannes into a fit of sobs and the rest of the children soon followed.

"No you can't die!" cried Eleanor. "We need you so much!" He beckoned the child to come to him and he gently hugged her closely. The other children soon were hugging him tightly, thinking that perhaps if they held him tightly enough, he wouldn't be able to leave him.

"Everyone has to die sometime," Maria whispered as she comforted Rosemarie and Gretl. "He's had a good life, I suppose God needs him in heaven now."

That was all Maria could think of to say. She wanted to tell them that it was going to be all right and that they shouldn't cry. The only thing that stopped her was her realization. It wasn't going to be all right. They had the best of reasons to cry so how could she tell them not to?

Maria looked at her family. Every one of them had tears in their eyes except Louisa. She looked sad, but at the same time lost in her own thought. She hugged Brigitta and Marta tightly, but no tears were in her eyes. Her eyes met Maria's and she managed to give her mother a sad smile. Louisa had always been the best at hiding her feelings. Louisa was very much like her Father and she had always had a special spot in Georg's heart.

After giving the children time to grieve, Georg and Maria decided it was time to do something to make the children feel better.

We were thinking of going on a picnic before sunset. Would you like that?" Maria asked.

"Will it hurt Father?" Johannes asked.

"No it would probably be good for him," Maria replied.

"I guess we could," Eleanor began. None of the children seemed very enthusiastic. Liesl sensed this and quickly sided with Maria.

"Of course it will be fun! Remember how wonderful our picnics used to be?" The others nodded slightly and seemed to cheer up slightly.

When their picnic was made, they walked to their favorite meadow in Stowe. They had spent many happy afternoons there together and Maria hoped that some of that feeling would remain.

They ate their lunch with doleful expressions on their faces. Maria sighed as she bit into her apple. What could she do to make it better? She sighed deeply again and decided to have a little talk with her children.

"Can I speak to all of you for a minute please?" she asked the children. They all nodded, looking scared of what she might say.

"Now look," Maria began, "I know that you are all in shock and upset about the news, but your father would never want his children unhappy because of him. Look, I know your all miserable, but lets try to make your father's last days happy, all right?"

They all nodded in understanding, but their expressions remained the same.

"Can we all try to smile?" she asked. There were a few small smiles, but Maria could tell she was getting nowhere. Just as she was about to get up she heard a quiet sound in the background.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens," Georg was playing the guitar and singing softly. The children looked at him in awe and walked over to him to listen. By the last verse Maria had begun to sing as well. The children just watched both their parents sing.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes; snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes; silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things"

The Captain and Maria both hoped the children would join them, but instead they just stared at them as they sung,

"When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad!" They finished singing but the children still didn't seem too happy. The rest of the picnic the children tried to act happy, but Maria could tell they felt awkward. It was no one's fault really, but Maria blamed herself.

When they got home no one wanted to do very much so they all went to bed quietly. Max told Maria and Georg how sorry he was, before retiring to bed as well. Maria put her arm around Georg as they walked to their bed. She knew he was not happy with the way the children had reacted, even though they knew it was inevitable. The look on his face told her all she needed to know.

Maria laid down gently in bed, next to him.

"Darling, it will get better, I promise." Georg turned toward Maria at the sound of her voice. Tears filled her eyes when see saw the hurt look on his face.

"I've never felt this distant from them since…since before you came," he uttered. Uncontrollable tears began to roll down his cheeks. Maria hugged him close and kissed him gently, trying to kiss the tears away.

"Shhh," she began. "They will feel better about things, I promise. They love you more than anything in this world; that's why it's so hard for them." She could feel him taking deep breaths. She waited for him to calm down and once she thought he was sleeping she began to turn over.

"Maria," he murmured, "don't leave." She sighed and hugged him close to her again.

"Don't worry, I'll be right her for you, my love," she whispered. "Always."

A/N: Please tell me what you think! Review!


	7. Goodbyes

Ch. 7: Goodbye's

Georg awoke very early in the morning and couldn't even open his eyes. He realized he was sweating and that his head hurt badly. His vision was also blurred and he felt dizzy. He gently pushed the covers over onto Maria, who awoke instantly.

"Georg?" she asked, as she listened to him breathing deeply. "Georg, are you okay?" He didn't answer her; she immediately turned over and stroked his hair.

"Darling?" she asked again.

"My head hurts," he mumbled not even opening his eyes. Her eyes grew wide, and she quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. She came back into the room with a cold washcloth.

Maria put the washcloth on his head and stroked his hair softly.

"It hurts to even open my eyes. I feel dizzy and weak," he whispered. Leaving his side for a moment, she called a Doctor over. After she called, she returned to his side and waited with him in silence, for what seemed like forever before the doctor arrived. A tall middle-aged gentleman appeared at the door.

"Are you Mrs. von Trapp?" he asked. She nodded. "Hello I am Dr. Johansen, From Stowe Hospital and am here to check up on Mr. Von Trapp." Maria held back a tear and nodded again.

"Right this way please," she motioned, "he is very weak and can not see correctly. I called you because I think it has something to do with his tumor."

The doctor nodded and told Maria he would take a look at him. Maria knelt down and whispered to Georg that a doctor had come. After looking at Georg, for a while the doctor looked at Maria with sorrow.

"Can I see you outside for a moment?" he asked her. She nodded and showed the doctor out.

"Is there nothing you can do to help him?" she begged.

"I can give him medication to relieve some of the pain he's suffering from right now, but as for saving his life, there is nothing. He's dying and there is nothing we can do to fix that. I would say he will die in a matter of days."

"How much pain will he be in?" Maria asked softly.

"That's hard to say; everyone handles tumors differently. They hurt, some more than others. It's entirely possible that he will feel a little better than he is now, if that's what you want to know," he told her sadly.

"Thank you Doctor Johansen," Maria replied shakily as she showed him to the door. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about money right now," he told her. "I'll get by."

"But," Maria began.

"I'll handle it. Goodbye, Ms. Von Trapp." Maria looked at him gratefully. She walked into the living room where she discovered all her children looking with anguish at her. Taking another look at them she burst into tears. The children quickly took their mother in their arms and hugged her.

"It's not good news?" Liesl asked in a whisper when she had calmed down a bit. Maria shook her head, worried that she might start crying if she tried to speak. The children started to cry and Maria said,

"He's not doing well."

When the children had quieted Maria told them softly that she was going to check on Georg. He was still in too much pain to do much. Maria helped him sip some water before he fell back asleep.

For two days Maria sat by her husband's side. He was too sick to do much, but sleep and stare at Maria every now and then. The children helped around the house by cooking and doing chores.

Maria had never been so terrified in her entire life. She didn't want him to die. The worse part of it was she felt so hopeless about the situation. There was nothing she could do, but hold his hand and tell him how much she loved him. Maria noticed he seemed to feel a little better after three days.

Georg did feel much better. He didn't have as many migraines and he could see clearly. He smiled when he thought of how thrilled Maria had been when he told her he was hungry. Though he was much better, he knew that he still didn't have much time left to live. However, he was thrilled to be able to sit up again and do some of the things he used to. He decided live each moment, as if it were his very last.

"Georg, are you ready for visitors?" Maria asked sweetly one morning. He cocked his head not understanding what she meant. She smiled at him and motioned their children in.

The children walked in slowly and Georg noticed that Liesl was carrying a guitar in her hand.

"Father…this is for you," Liesl told him. Liesl gave the children a starting pitch and they started to sing,

"The hills are alive with the sound of music, with songs they have sung for a thousand years; the hills fill my heart with the sound of music. My heart wants to sing every song it hears." As Brigitta echoed, Maria joined the children and started to sing,

"My heart wants to beat like the wings of a bird that rise from the lake to the trees. My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze." They continued to sing as they inched closer to his bedside.

"To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls, over stones on its way. To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray…"

Softly, Georg began to sing.

I go to the hills when my heart is lonely. I know I will hear what I heard before. My heart will be blessed with the sound of music…" he paused and smiled at them. They all slowly sang the last line together.

"And I'll sing once more."

Georg smiled at them with tears in his eyes as they gave him a huge hug, much like they had done the afternoon he reconnected with them for the first time since Agathe had died. Maria smiled the same sort of smile she had had on that day, as the children motioned for her to come and join in the family hug. She ran to the other side of the bed and hugged them fiercely.

They didn't know what to say to one another; their feelings couldn't be put into words. Maria couldn't help but think that the time she and her family were spending together would be their last. Maria's thoughts were interrupted by Georg's soft voice.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to talk with each of you individually," he told them not even bothering to add 'one last time'. The children nodded sadly and left the room leaving their parents.

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything," she told him as she walked to the door.

"Wait, Maria. Please stay with the children; they need you. I'm doing this now so that we have time to talk later. I love you."

Maria smiled at him and whispered she loved him too, as she exited the room. Once she closed the door she saw ten faces staring at her.

"Well," she began, "who wants to go first?"

When no one answered, Maria realized that they were not going to make this easy.

"All right, then if there are no volunteers, I say we start with Liesl…"

"That would make me last!" Johannes exclaimed angrily.

"We're always last because were younger," complained Eleanor.

"Then we'll start with Johannes and go from youngest to oldest, How's that?" she asked them hopefully. They all shrugged as Johannes went inside.

One by one, the children went in to say goodbye to their father privately. They all came out with red teary eyes. Maria comforted each one, growing sadder each time she saw one of her children exit the room with broken hearts.

Finally it was time for Louisa to go in. She had not said a word recently and had hidden her feelings well up until that point.

"I don't want to go in, Mother," she said without emotion.

"Louisa, darling are you sure? It may be your last chance to…"

"I don't want to go! I don't want to see him!" she said firmly with tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. Maria sighed.

"I think you and I should have a talk. Friedrich, you go in before your sister. And Liesl you go afterwards if were not back yet." Liesl nodded as Friedrich walked in the room. Maria took Louisa to the living room where they could talk, hoping she could find out what her daughter was really feeling.

Note: Please, please review!


	8. Louisa

Ch. 8: Louisa

Maria sat down with Louisa beside her. Louisa was much older than when Maria had first met her, but she still possessed the personality. Maria had never been able to fully figure it out. Louisa had kept to herself most of the time and had made it known she would never get married. Though she and Maria got along fine there always seemed to be something blocking Maria from fully understanding her.

Maria looked into Louisa's dark blue eyes. She shook her head slightly realizing how much of her father she had in her. Out of all their children, Louisa seemed like the one with most of her Father's personality.

"Louisa? I know you're upset. Do you want to talk about it?" Maria asked. Louisa shook her head to say no, but as she did, a tear trickled down her cheek. Trying to hide the tear she faked a smile.

"I'm okay," she muttered. Maria glanced at her suspiciously.

"Why don't you want to see your father?" she asked. Louisa looked at her mother and saw the pain in her eyes. She hated that the family was again going to be mourning the death of someone they loved. She didn't want to deal with the misery again. She hated anything to do with death.

"Why does he have to die?" Louisa asked. She knew it was a childish question; everyone had to die sometime. She just hated the fact it had to be him. Maria just stared at her tear stricken face for a moment. She put her hand gently on Louisa's shoulder.

"My dear, everyone has to die sometime. That's life. How else would he get to heaven?"

"But why does he have to die right now?" Louisa said angrily. "Johannes and Eleanor are still so young and they will be without a father. And I hate mourning and how sad everyone gets. We're not going to have a father now."

Louisa looked at her mother's compassioned filled eyes and calmed down a little.

"Sorry, sometimes I just get so angry. I was angry with Mother and Father for the longest time. Mother especially. Why did she have to leave us like that? I mean we were so young and Father acted like he was dead too. Is that bad to be angry?" she asked.

"No," Maria answered her. "I think everyone feels that way sometimes when someone they love is dying. Do you feel that way now?"

Louisa nodded and started to cry. Maria hugged her closely. Though Louisa was not one for hugs, she hugged back tightly.

"What's important is that you realize it is not your father's fault for leaving. He doesn't want to die either."

"He doesn't show it very much." Louisa said.

"That's because he's had a wonderful life and he gets to spend his last days with the people he loves most. He's scared to die Louisa. He just hides his emotions, much like you. He doesn't want us to see him in pain."

"I guess you're right," Louisa concluded.

"I know it would make him happy if you went and talked to him, Louisa. I surely wouldn't want to die without seeing one of my children one more time."

"Okay, I'll go in there. But Mother? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Maria answered.

"Well I heard someone talking about how you were going to get married again. How can you even think about that when you're still married?" Maria could sense that anger again in Louisa's voice.

"Louisa, your father said I should get married again but the truth is I haven't thought about it much."

"You haven't?"

"No, not since the day he mentioned it. That day I told him the same thing I'm telling you. I love your father more than anything in the world and I'll always feel like I'm married to him; even when he's gone. I don't think I could ever love someone as much as I love him, so I will never marry again. I don't think I'm even going to take this off," she told Louisa, pointing to her ring.

Louisa smiled, happy with Maria's answer.

"Now are you ready to go talk to your father?"

"Yes, I suppose," she answered. "Thank you, Mother. I love you, and I'm so glad that you have been here for us."

"I always will be, Louisa, you know that," Maria told her. Louisa nodded and hugged her once again, before leaving the room.

"Father?" Louisa asked as she opened the door slowly. Georg was lying on a bunch of pillows, looking tired and worn out.

"Is that you Louisa?" he asked quietly. Louisa took a deep breath, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, it's me," she answered as she walked over and sat beside him. "Father, I'm sorry I've been such a terrible daughter. I wish I hadn't always been so rebellious and unforgiving and…"

"Shhh…Louisa. What's all this? You didn't come in her to make a confession," he chuckled.

"How can you laugh?" Louisa asked in horror. "You're about to die and you don't care?" her eyes glazed over again with tear, but was too stubborn to let them out. Georg sighed,

"You didn't want to come in to say goodbye did you?" he asked.

"I'm not very good at saying goodbye; you know that, Father," she answered quietly.

"Yes I know. Just like me. Louisa, I never thought you were a horrible daughter. I could always see so much of me in you, quiet, but cleaver. And stubborn, yet loving. I always had a special spot in my heart for you…my precious Louisa," he finished. He glanced down at her moist eyes. Deciding crying was the last thing both of them wanted to do he quickly changed the subject.

"Remember when you were about five and you climbed up that huge boulder over by our house?"

"Yes!" Louisa exclaimed. "I wanted to jump off it and soar like an eagle, but you made me come down. When I decided to stay at the top for the rest of my life you climbed all the way up to come and get me," Louisa told him giggling a little. "I really thought I'd be able to fly."

"You will get to one day, Louisa," he told her. Her smile quickly vanished.

"I don't want you to die! You can't die," she told him, giving him a fierce hug.

"Of course I can die, Louisa. Death is a very natural thing," tears started rolling down Louisa's cheeks as she clutched onto him. "Now don't be sad; I'm old, I've lived my life. Not too many people have had a life as amazing as mine. I wouldn't change it, even if I had to endure a bit of pain. It was worth it. Louisa, I just want you to remember to live your life to the fullest, every day. I know it's easy to forget, but just try to be happy. You have so many more things to do, things to live for. Always be happy, and grateful. The Lord has blessed you beyond belief."

"I know," Louisa said amidst her tears. "I love you daddy." Georg smiled, knowing she hadn't called him 'daddy' in years.

"I love you too, Louisa. I always will, forever."

Note: Tell me what you think. We're getting close to the end here so please review!


	9. The Last Day

A/N: Okay…this is it. The second to last chapter. Enjoy, laugh, cry…I hope this makes some impact on you. Please leave a review.

Ch. 9: The Final Day

Maria brought a priest in to bestow the final rights on her husband that night. After that was over Maria prepared for bed and made Georg soup.

"Georg?" Maria walked into their bedroom. "I brought you some soup for dinner. Do you want it now?" He nodded his head slowly. "You're not feeling to well, are you?" she asked.

"No. I feel really weak," he told he honestly.

"Well maybe I should leave you be tonight and let you sleep," Maria said.

"No!" he answered quickly. "I mean no, Maria. I need you to stay here. I think it might be…well I want to talk to you." Reading his face, Maria knew what he meant without him needing to say the words. Her eyes filled with tears as she sat gingerly on the bed next to him.

"Maria, do you remember the first time we met?" he asked. Maria's face broke into a sweet smile.

"How could I forget? Reverend Mother made it clear to me that I wasn't entering your ship; you wouldn't be strict. She was very wrong though. There you were trying to get me to whistle for the children. You really were impossible."

"You causing so much trouble and being stubborn made me irritated. Especially when you whistled at me!" he told her with a slight smile. "Then you were late for dinner and you just happened to sit on that ridiculous pinecone."

"See the Captain's a softy after all. Letting his children put pinecones on governesses chairs."

"Well you had to get punished somehow. I couldn't make you kiss the floor or anything…" he told her smiling.

"Of course I remember that, how could I forget?"

"Well I remember all that, but you know what I remember most?"

"What?" Maria asked grinning.

"You falling into the lake, putting my children's life at jeopardy and then having the nerve to tell me how to treat my children."

"I didn't mean to upset…I mean I was just trying…"

"No Maria, I didn't mean to make you apologize once again. I just wanted to tell you how much you have taught me since then. Every single day I have woken up by you and wondered how someone as annoying like me could ever deserve someone as beautiful as you. To tell you the truth, there have been few days since I married you that haven't been filled with happiness. Even now, as I sit here close to death, I'm happy. Your by my side…I wouldn't have it any other way."

With tears filling her eyes, Maria laid down by the side of him and kissed his cheek. Knowing that speaking would make her heart break even more, she allowed him to finish speaking.

"Do you realize what you have done for me, my darling? You have not only made me the happiest man on this Earth, but you granted me something far greater than that."

Maria glanced at him in a blank stare.

"You gave me life, Maria."

"Georg, I don't understand…you always believed…"

"After Agathe died, I couldn't, Maria. I tried so hard to convince myself there must be a God, but in a way I failed. I didn't believe with my whole heart, until you came into my life. Thanks to you I know where I'm going, Maria. I'm not going to die…death itself will die and I will live…forever. I fear I'll never be able to repay you for all you've done for me. I love you, Maria. I realize you know this, but I have to tell you anyways. I will love you, forever."

Tears rolled down Maria's cheeks as she found the courage to try to speak.

"Oh, Georg I love you too. So much…I know you understand that too, but I can't stop saying it," she lifted her face to his and kissed him as passionately as she could on the lips.

They laid closely together for a few minutes, deep in thought.

"Georg?" Maria asked.

"Yes, my love?" he answered as strongly as he could.

"Will you meet me there?" She asked.

"In heaven?" he asked as she nodded her head seriously. He gave her a smile and pulled her even closer into his arms. "Yes, my darling I'll meet you there. Then we can spend eternity together. Yes, I'll be waiting for you."

"And watching over our family?"

"Of course," he said with a slight laugh. "The Captain will still be running his ship, like you said earlier."

Maria laughed with him and then sighed deeply.

"Maria…"

"I'm sorry, Georg. I just don't want to loose you," she told him with tears beginning to fill her eyes. Georg hugged her even tighter and tried to brush her tears away.

"I'm not going to tell you not to cry, because if this situation were reversed I would be doing the same thing. I won't tell you it will be okay either…I know its hard. However, my darling, you know that I will never leave you, ever," he told her brushing her tears away then gently touching her heart. "I'll be right here. I'll never leave…and Sea Captain's never break promises."

Maria nodded and tried to smile.

"It's just going to be hard. Maybe not as difficult when I'm with people, but when I'm all alone…"

"Remember what I told you, Maria, please. I will never abandon you. I'll always be right here with you, even though you can't see me. Just like God is here with us at this very moment."

Maria nodded, content with his words and promises he made to her. She nestled close to him and squeezed his cold hands.

"I love you, Georg. Words can't express how much I love you."

"Yes, I feel the same way with you. I guess that's how it's always going to be, isn't it?" She nodded as his clear blue eyes looked at her. He brought her lips to his and kissed her passionately one last time. After a few moments they stopped and gazed into each other's eyes, realizing that it might be the last kiss on Earth they would ever share together.

"Goodnight, my darling I love you," Georg whispered as he held her tightly in his arms.

"Love you too," Maria murmured as she shut her eyes in hope of some peaceful sleep.

In the middle of the night, Maria awoke from Georg pushing her slightly. She realized he was gasping for breath.

"Georg, darling?" she asked. He didn't reply, but continued to gasp. She quickly sat up and grabbed his hand. Noticing the whiteness of his face she realized the end was quickly approaching. Maria shook off her tears and whipped the sweat from her husband's head.

"Darling, the end is here, but we both decided it's not an end, only a beginning. Do you accept the will of God and accept Jesus as your savior?"

"Yes," Georg gasped.

"The Lord is with you, Georg. He will not abandon you, even in death, I won't either." Maria began to pray as she watched him gasp for air. Finally he stopped gasping and turned to Maria. In a very clear, non-breathy tone he spoke to her.

"I love you, Maria. I always will. I'll tell you all about heaven soon my love. Know that I will always be with you. I love you." He looked deeply into her eyes, not looking away until his were closed. Before he closed them he looked peacefully at her and smiled, as he shut his eyes for the last time.


	10. A Visit

Ch. 10: A Visit

"Children," Maria called loudly. "It's time to lay your father to his rest. Please come down."

It had been a three days since Georg's death. The children handled the news with an understanding beyond their years, but that still didn't mean there were no tears. They decided to keep his body lying on the couch for a day so they could bid him farewell and he wouldn't have to go through lying in a random place until his burial.

The past two nights they lit candles and laid fresh flowers by him and sang him all of his favorite songs. The burial was a small gathering with a couple of their closest friends on hand. The oldest boys carried the coffin as the rest of the family walked behind the casket, singing songs of farewell.

They laid him in the ground on a hill not far from the house they had built. He had wanted to be buried there so he could, "watch over the family." There they laid him among the beautiful flowers and Edelweiss that bloomed each spring. The last song they sung before they left was Edelweiss. The tune was haunting and it echoed throughout the hills.

"Mother?" asked Eleanor. "Do you think Father can hear us singing to him?" Maria gazed at Eleanor for a moment and then looked at Georg's grave for a long time.

"Yes, he can hear us my darling," she answered.

"Even if he's underground?" asked Liesl's little daughter.

"Yes," Maria answered. "Even then. You see, Eleanor, your father now lives with the angels in heaven. He can hear everything we ever say now."

"He has wings too?" Johannes asked.

"Yes, I suppose he does."

"So when I get to heaven I will get to fly with him?" he asked with a big smile crossing his face.

"Of course. We will all get to fly, when we are together in heaven," Maria finished.

Months after his death Maria would still toss in her bed. She could barely sleep. The thoughts of Georg would overcome her mind once she was alone just as she had predicted. Being strong for the children wasn't too difficult. Oh sure she cried in front of them, but she insisted they continued to do what they loved. Singing, picnics, eating everything that made them happy. There was no other option for her. She learned something from what she had seen at the beginning of her stay at the von Trapp's.

Maria could see how easy it would be to shut out the children and her life, but she couldn't let that happen. Not after she had fought for that to be restored in Georg's house. She pressed on and managed without her Captain, just like he told her she should.

Managing to live a life alone after being with Georg for more than twenty-five years proved a bit challenging. She found fact annoying because she was supposed to be a nun after all. Before marriage she thought living a life alone would be peaceful. Now all she felt was constant loneliness.

Every time she would start to drift asleep Georg's face would reappear in her mind, causing her to open her eyes and hope to see him lying beside her. Each time she became more frustrated with the reality that he wasn't there.

Slowly, though things began to change. One morning Johannes ran into Maria's room.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Yes?" Maria answered and motioned for him to sit on the bed.

"Does Father have wings now?" Maria smiled with tears filling her eyes.

"I imagine he does."

"Because I had a dream last night. Father was in it flying. He told me that we shouldn't be sad anymore because he's safe in heaven, watching over us. Isn't that great mother?"

"Yes, that's wonderful," she told him. Maria was sure Johannes wouldn't make stories up so his dream, instantly made her feel better. She pulled her son into a hug. "He will always be watching out for us, forever."

That morning Johannes awoke his brothers and sisters happily, telling each of them the dream he had of their father. Maria smiled as she watched her children break into warm, happy smiles. She knew that their lives would never be the same, but they were all going to be okay.

After they were finished talking and busy filling themselves with breakfast Maria walked out of the room for a moment and gazed at her husband's grave through the window. She glanced up softly uttering a few words.

"Thank you, Georg. Thank you for blessing our lives with yours."

In 1985 Maria sat by her husband's grave writing a note to him. It had been nearly twenty years since his death and she still missed him. Yet, with each passing day she could feel herself getting closer to being with him forever in paradise.

My Darling Georg,

Darling I know in previous letters I have spoke of the musical based on our lives and I realize you know about it because you know of almost everything here. I just wanted to comment on one thing. Many years ago you told me you wanted to be a hero. Not just to your family or to Austria, but to the world. You told me it would be amazing to be known throughout the world. I always gently told you, that would come true and you'd live through your children and ancestors. When "The Sound of Music" came out I was appalled by how it portrayed our family. I mean it was strange to see our life being played out on a big screen in Hollywood. I never thought it would touch so many like it has. Usually movies tend to fade and are never remembered, but this one has withstood the test of time, Georg. I wouldn't be surprised if long after all our children and grandchildren are gone from this Earth, if this movie is still going strong. It has touched so many hearts and made our family in a sense, immortal on this Earth. See Georg, my point is that in a way, we are heroes. You are a hero to millions of people in the world now, as are the rest of us. Our family exemplified the love that so many yearn for, I suppose we will always and forever be dubbed as Heroes and when someone mentions the von Trapp family, our name will be met with happiness and love. Strange isn't it? I don't know why we were so blessed to receive this honor, but for now and ever more you can live in heaven, not only as my sea captain, but also as Captain von Trapp…a hero in every meaning of the word.

All the love to you my darling,

Maria von Trapp

The End!

A/N: This story took so much out of me! Sorry it took so long, but I was really struggling with some of these chapters. Now that it's done though, I'm very glad I wrote it. Thanks again to my two wonderful betas! Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of this chapter and the story as a whole.


End file.
